Everyone has a secret
by jessicachihuahua
Summary: EddxMarie. Edd gets to know the real Marie, but one mistake has Maries mother really disliking Double D. Will the couple have to date behind Miss Kankers back? Or have to come up a way to get Miss Kankers approval?
1. The beginning

The Kanker sisters sat in their trailer on a Thursday night. May was watching TV, Lee was playing music and Marie was painting. It was surprisingly peaceful. Marie knew it wouldn't last for long. Mom would be home soon and then tension would rise.

"You girls didn't even clean!" Miss Kanker exclaimed. She began to cuss and kick stuff around. "Didn't I teach ya'll better? "

Lee rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Mom! For crying outloud we are living in a trailer!"

May and Marine gave each other a glace, they knew what was coming next. The two ran up to their room, May, almost in tears.

"Do ya think Moms gonna slap Lee again, Marie?" May choked. "It's scary. Last time she left a bruise!"

Marie tsked and in her usual tone said "Don't be stupid May." but deep down, she was worrying once again her mother and her older sister would get in another physical fight. "Let's just stay up here and leave Mom and Lee to argue alone."

"Why does mom gotta be like this?" May asked.

Marie looked at her sister, and gave her a caring look, something that didn't happen often. Marie tried to keep her caring side under wraps. "I think she's been beat up enough in her own life, May, and she takes her anger out on us."

Lee opened the door to the bedroom. "Well moms gone for the night, probably at the motel with some guy! I really ticked her off this time!"

May and Marie knew to not even ask.

Outside the trailer, three boys were there. One tall, one medium height and one very short. One dim witted but loveable, one intelligent and sweet, one a leader but greedy and selfish. It was none other then Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

"Look where the stupid map took us, Double D! The Kanker sisters trailer. I bet they left the map at my house and did this on purpose!" Eddy face palmed. "Why didn't you idiots realize?"

Double D ignored Eddys comment and began to shake. "Not good, NOT GOOD!" he exclaimed.

"RUN GUYS!" Ed exclaimed, picked up his two friends….and the loveable oaf ran right into the trailer, breaking down the door.

The girls upstairs had no idea what was going on. They ran down the stairs and were instantly happy.

"Its our boyfriends!" May exclaimed.

Double D knew who was coming for him. The aggressive arrogant girl he was terrified off. He didn't understand why she must show her affection for him in such a way.

"Lets do it the way mom taught us the other night, girls!" Lee ordered.

Lee took Eddy into the kitchen, and May took Ed to the bathroom. Double D called for them to help but Marie already had a grasp on him. Double D closed his eyes and tried to push her away. What he didn't know is how much it really hurt her to see him push away like this.

Double D opended one eye and noticed, all Marie was doing was holding him. It wasn't so bad, he wasn't being kissed against his will or hugged to death, he thought maybe he could tolerate this. But it was a tad odd. But he was terrified to ask.

"P-Pardon me but is everything alright, Marie?" Double D stuttered. She didn't respond, just carried him over to the couch and set him down. Double D sighed. This must be her plan.


	2. People arent always as they seem

Double D cringed expecting the worst. But instead, all Marie did was give him a blanket.

"Here, its cold." she said bluntly.

Double D smiled. "Well thank you, Marie! That was very kind of you." He wrapped the blanket around himself.

"No room for me?" Marie said, giving him her usual look.

Double D was crushed inside, he thought maybe she was done bugging him. "I suppose the blankets big enough for two people." he said bluntly. On the Brightside, this was better then having kisses forced upon him.

She was being oddly gentle and Double D was trying to fight the feeling of liking this. He looked at her.

She looked at him. Her heart began to pound, it wasn't fear in his eyes for once… more like confusion. Still, better then fear. Double D looked away quickly, his face turning red, she had caught him staring.

"So what did you and the other two cuties do?" Marie giggled, getting close to Double D's face.

"Uhm w-welll Eddy tried to scam the cul-de-sac children as usual…and dragged me into it…. We just want some jawbreakers….I don't understand why greedy Eddy cant just get a job! Why scam these innocent people?" Double D laughed, he began to feel more relaxed. Marie wasn't going to pounce at any second, she was being calm.

"Oh! Excuse my rudeness, what did you do today? How was your day?" Double D said, trying to keep this calm conversation going.

Marie sighed. "It was a day like all the others. It kinda sucked until you showed up."

Double D's heart jumped. He tried to push the feeling down. Why did that sentence make him feel happy? "I-I-I-"

"DOUBLE D LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" Ed yelled grabbing him pal. "YUCKY ICKY GIRLS!"

"ED!" Double D exclaimed. "What about Eddy? Have you forgotten?"

Ed sniffed. "Its too late! We have to run!" and they were out the door. Ed tripped and the two rolled in the dirt, getting bruises and cuts. But they were a safe distance from the trailer.

"What happened to Eddy?" Double D exclaimed, grabbing Ed's tearstained shirt. "For heavens sake did Lee knock him out or something and…?"

Ed sighed. "I don't know Double D I just heard screaming! SHE MUST'VE BEEN SUCKING OUT HIS BRAINS DOUBLE D!"

"Yea… his brains…." Double D's 14 year old dirty mind couldn't help but imagine something else. "We cant just abandon him, Ed, we have to return for him…"

The two tip toed back to the trailer and opended the door. Marie was still on the couch and May was sitting beside her.

"Maybe we shouldn't follow Moms advice, May. I tried to be more gentle with Double D and he treated me nicer in return. Maybe Moms wrong!" Maire was shouting.

"MARIE! Mom is NEVER wrong!" May gasped.

Double D couldn't help but smile. Maybe the girls WOULD realize their mom was wrong. Maybe if Marie treated him nicer he would like her.

"WHAT AM I THINKING!" Double D exclaimed out loud at his last thought.

The girls turned and took notice of him and Ed. May grinned and attacked Ed once again. Marie jumped at Double D and dragged him back to the couch.

"I THOUGHT WE ESCAPED THIS DOUBLE D!" Ed exclaimed while May dragged him back to the bathroom.

"You came back, oven mitt!" Marie laughed. "I thought you were gone for the rest of the night!" she then calmed herself down, and gave him a gentle pat on the head.

Double D was confused. Her personality was all over the place. One of these personality's was the REAL Marie and one of them was fake. One she was trying to keep under wraps, he could tell. Double D was smart and observant.

"Marie, I-I-I- have a question for you…" Double D said, he needed to get to the bottom of this, but before Marie could respond The Kankers Mother came bursting through the door.

"Oh dear!" Double D gasped


	3. The escape

Double D was shaking in fear.

"Marie Kanker! You have a boy over?" Miss Kanker exclaimed in her high pitched voice that had a southern accent. "I've taught you so well! So, you two make out yet? Am I going to be a grandma yet?"

"Shut up, Mom!" Maire said in a shrill tone.

"I was kidding Marie, don't you talk to me that way!" Miss Kanker yelled, clenching her fist. "Where your sisters? All of y'all have boys over?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Duh Ma!"

"So who is this fine looking fellow? What a cute couple!" Miss Kanker gushed, looking at Double D.

"M-My name is Eddward" Double D said, terrified. "And for the record… And I don't mean to seem rude in saying this, but I never once agreed to being Maries boyfriend so… uh…" his voice trailed off.

Miss Kanker gave him a blank look. "The man never has to AGREE!" she exclaimed. "That's what I taught my girls. You see a man you take him! You and Marie have got to be in love, Eddward, since she chose you!"

Double D didn't know what to say.

"Well I best be meeting your sisters boyfriends!" Miss Kanker sang and went upstairs to look for May and Lee.

"Sorry about that, Double D!" Marie blushed. Did a KANKER just say SORRY? Double D was shocked but happy to her the words come out of her mouth. Maybe there was a polite kind Marie under her tough girl image.

"Its certainly just fine!" Double D smiled. "So I was going to ask you something! But I don't seem to remember what it was now…."

"Of course I'll marry you, Eddward! OH! Double D and Marie Kanker! I LOVE it!" Marie gushed.

Double D's heart sank, here we go again….

"I'm kidding!" Marie giggled.

"Ah, well um… you certainly fooled me! I mean I'm just used to you meaning it when you say those kind of things." Double D laughed nervously. "But that was not the question I meant to ask….I just cant seem to remember…..Oh wait, I know! Alright…. Just listen for this question…. Its important… I need to find something out about the way you act." he put his hand on her shoulder, trying to show he really cared about her answer.

"DOUBLE D! Come on, The Kankers mom distracted the girls, we can go home now!" Eddy exclaimed, running into the room with Ed. "Wait- Whats with you?" he said, taking notice that Double D was actually TOUCHING Marie willingly.

Double D noticed how this probably looked. He shook his hand away and Ed grabbed him. The three ran out of the trailer.

"Why were you touching a Kanker? Whats your problem Sockhead?" Eddy exclaimed at Double D, grabbing his t-shirt.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Eddy, I promise you!" Double D nervously said. "Im trying to figure something out about Marie she could really be a nice person uner her tough girl image! She was acting so gentle tonight and I think she might just be-"

"Yak yak yak! Whatever, it's over and done with now, lets just head home. Its late, I need to hit the hay." Eddy snapped. "Come on guys."

"Im so glad we're away from the yicky icky girls!" Ed blubbered as they walked. "But Sarah is going to realize Ed is not in bed then shes going to tell mom who will tell dad and he'll say 'Not again!'"

"Loveable oaf…." Double D giggled under his breath.

Eddy laughed. "Yeah but Sockhead didn't wanna get out of there!" Eddy took his sock off his foot and put it on his head, trying to look like Double D. "Look at me Im Double D and I like Marie Kanker!" he said in a obnoxious, no where close to Double D's voice.

"I do not like Marie that way!" Double D said defensively. "I just think shes a good person, deep down! You see she could act so tough and aggressive because of her home life and she takes out her frustrations on me and her peers-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever!" Eddy rolled his eyes. "A Kanker, is a Kanker."

"Maybe not so…" Double D thought to himself.


	4. The dance

*Authors note: Sorry for all this waiting.. But this is the chapter where things really begin to get better, I promise. At the end I know it seems as if things are dying down… but just wait! Also, if this happens... the last bit ISNT supposd to be in italics. Ignore it pretty please!*

Double D climbed up the stairs to his room. It wasn't a surprise to him when he looked in his parents bedroom and they weren't in there. They were rarely home. Double D sighed and walked into his room, made sure his labels were all correct, counted his ants, then slipped into his night clothes. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his hands.

"Bedtime!" he said cheerfully to himself and climbed into his bed. "I checked my ants my hands are clean I brushed my teeth…" he thought to himself over and over again. "I have to make sure!"

He jumped out of bed and checked on his ants once more, washed his hands again and once more brushed his teeth.

"OCD is awful…." he muttered, and climbed into bed once more. The thought subsided after he did his routine once more, and now he could relax.

Double D awoke the next morning at 6:00am and sat up in bed. "A brand new day!" he smiled. "I can not wait to get to school and do some academics!"

At 7:30am he was ready to walk to Peach Creek Highschool with Ed n Eddy, who were standing at the end of the cul-de-sac waiting for him. Eddy looked tired and extremely cranky, nothing new. Ed looked cheerful and ready for the day. Double D smiled at his two pals and they began to walk.

"So you guys ready for the dance during fourth period?" Eddy asked excitedly. "All the ladies will be over me!"

Ed laughed. "A haw haw haw! No ladies want to be over you Eddy."

"Shut it, Lumpy!" Eddy snapped.

"I don't think I want to attend this school dance, Eddy." Double D shivered. "Don't you recall how our last dance experience played out? We ended up destroying the whole building!"

"Aweh come on Sockhead we were younger then!" Eddy laughed.

"Eddy, it wasn't even that long of a time ago…" Double D tried to explain, but what was the use? Eddy never listened anyway.

First, second, and third period went by in a flash. Time seems to go by faster when you are nervous. Double D was partly nervous about destroying the building again, and about the girls that would be attending.. Double D was awkward in his interactions with girls he liked, he lost the ability to speak and began to sweat endlessly. His heart would began to pound. This is why he tried to avoid contact with girls most of the time, he wished he could just be confident around them.

Thoughts about his actions around girls filled Double D's mind as he went to his locker to put away his things away and get prepared for the dance that was coming so soon. Fourth period began in 10 minutes.

"Double D! So you broke down and you decided to come!" Eddy said cheerfully when he saw his bud approaching the gym for the dance.

"Indeed! I thought it might be well- fun!" Double D giggled. He looked into the gym and his jaw dropped when he saw a certain blue haired girl.

Marie was wearing a medium length black dress with black heels. Her blue hair had a black rose in it and her eye shadow was black. Double D thought she looked amazing.

"Why am I thinking such thoughts?" Double D cried.

"What?" Eddy asked. "You gotta stop talking to yourself."

"I-I-I-I d-d-d-ont k-k-k-know E-E-Eddy…" Double D was shaking insanely. "Maybe I ought to go home…." his thoughts began to spin. Thoughts of Marie. How he felt about her. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Look Double D you're just so awkward around girls! This dance might help you or whatever."

"No!" Double D cried, and ran for the door, but Eddy pulled him back. Eddy, please! Im beyond confused about- omeone right now, and I don't really want to even be near them until I get my feelings sorted out! he thought to himself. He could never say that out loud…Eddy would bug him to no end, asking about this girl, wondering who she was.

"ALRIGHT! I'll stay!" Double D sighed. Eddy let go and walked off on his own, leaving Double D on the floor alone.

"Oven mitt, you showed up!" A sweet but also shrill voice exclaimed. "So what was that thing you wanted to ask me the other night?" she pulled him up off the floor.

Double D's face went red. "Could I ask you in somewhere that's not… not in the middle of a dance floor perhaps?"

"Whereever is good with me." Marie shrugged and the two went out into the hallway to escape the stuffy air and noise.

Double D gulped. "A-Alright.. I uhm… wanted to ask you, about your home life… do you believe it affects the way you treat your peers? The way you act completely? When we were at your house last night I couldn't help but feel tension between you and your mother…and.. Well…. I feel like your not really a mean tough girl, that what your home life does to you! I think you might be a really nice girl, but if Im wrong please excuse my nosiness- actually, excuse my nosiness all in all!"

"Double D….." Marie clenched her fist… "How d….."

Please don't hurt me! Double D cringed.

"How did you know? You got me so well!" Marie's eyes were filling with tears. She had finally be broken. "Yes… its true. My home life really does affect my actions and how I treat people… aweh man am I crying? Great."

Double D felt warm. "Uhm perhaps would you like a tissue to dry your tears?" he asked, pulling a tissue out of his pocket. For the first time his nervousness flooded away, but only for a minute.

Marie sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Im a bad, angry person." she was really breaking down. More tears streamed down her face.

"Oh dear, this wasn't my intention…. I didn't mean to upset you with my question…" Double D wasn't sure what to do. He knew he had to comfort her somehow… she was extremely upset….

Willingly for the first time ever he gave her a hug. The two sat there in the hallway, arms wrapped around each other. Maries tears staining Double D's jacket. Marie pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Wow, you actually broke through my wall." she said in a cracky voice.

"I-I never meant to make you cry…." Double D felt horrible. "I just made observations last night and I was so curious…."

Marie smiled. "Its okay Double D. Its not your fault Im crying."

"I m-m-might as well say this… Marie… you looked very pretty tonight." Double D said, shaking.

Marie was shocked. She was used to being the one complimenting him. "Thanks, Double D…."

"You're most certainly welcome…I thought a compliment might brighten your mood!" he beamed.

"Oh so it was just to make me feel better, huh? Not cause ya really mean it?" Maire raised a eyebrow.

Double D realized how dumb his last sentence sounded. "Not at all! I really do mean it! I just thought that might be the right time to say it."

"Oh, well thanks Double D. Well I better leave you alone so you can go dance with Nazz or Sarah or somebody. You don't want to be seen with the likes of me." Marie sighed and began to walked back into the gym.

"Wait! That's wrong." Double D almost yelled.

Marie stopped and turned to face him. His sweaty hand grabbed hers.

Double D's heart skipped a beat. "We should go in together!"

"You can stop feeling bad for me now!" she tried to let go of his hand but his grip was tight.

"I feel as if I be rude if I didn't walk you back in." Double D smiled. And in they walked.


	5. A dream come true

*Authers not: /FACEPALM. I just realized I said it was a Saturday night in chapter 1 but now they are at school? Just pretend I said Sunday night, please.*

The two walked into the gym together, but then went their seprate ways. Double D couldnt help but smile at the thought of her. She wasnt just "A Kanker sister" she was a nice sensitive girl who felt the need to pretend to be a tough, mean girl.

"Double D! Why the heck were you out in the hall? I almost snuck in a dance with Nazz!" Eddy rushed up to Double D. "But I tripped over some dumb wire. Somebody could really get hurt tripping over that thing... SUCKER!"

"Why dont you just scam people with 'wire safty'" Double D remarked sarcasticly.

Suddenly, there was a blood curling scream. Double D, and most of the other kids ran over to the site. Marie was on the ground, her leg in a twist. Double Ds heart sank. He was beginning to truly care for Marie in a more then friend way (no matter how many times he denied it to himself) and he wanted her to be safe. (Dont get him wrong, even if he didnt have feelings for her he still wouldve cared.)

"Oooo..." she moaned.

The school nurse barged into the gym and took Marie to her office. May and Lee tryed their best to follow but the nurse orderd only visiters who Marie wanted could come. The nurse left the gym and it was slient.

"IM THE NURSES ASSISTENT! My oh my I better help!" Double D exclaimed in a somewhat fake sounding tone. In the nurses office Marie layed in the bed, moaning in pain. She had what appeard to be a slightly twisted ankle and she would have alot of bruises the next day.

"Well its not to serious. She wont be going back to that dance though, she shouldnt put pressure on her ankle for a bit. Eddward, could you watch her while I go get some wrap? We're all out." The nurse asked.

"Certainly!" Double D smiled. But as soon as the nurse left, he snapped. He didnt have his gloves and medical areas are knwon to be quite germy. "Hand sanitizer hand sanitzier!" he kept repeating. "Gloves? GLOVES? There is so much bacteria in here!"

"Arent you supposd to be watching me?" a annoyed Marie huffed.

Double Ds heart jumped. "O-Oh, I apologize Marie... I have a OCD problem you see and-"

"Its okay, oven mitt. You cant help OCD." Marie sighed. "Whats up with my ankle? Am I going to be okay?"

Double D smiled warmly at Marie. "Of course you will! Until the nurse gets back I will be by your side and I will care for you and your ankle! Just dont put any pressure on it!" He jumped on the bed and sat beside her. Shakeing, he put his arm around her. He thought he was getting slightly better at this talking to girls thing.

"You're confuseing me, Double D. One minute you're terrified of me then next thing you know you're not!" Marie giggled.

"I am terrified of the tough forceful girl you pretend to be, you see." Double D smiled, and he gulped, prepareing for his next sentence. "B-But I kinda..." he broke into a sweat. "Well the real you is really nice! A-a-and...I..."

"What is it?" Marie gasped. Could it be?

"I-i-i like the real you! Alot!" Double D studderd. "Although I didnt realize it myself until this evening."

Marie's eye wided. "Really?"

Double D's face was beat red and as hot as a desert mid day. He couldnt believe what he just said. "Y-Y-es."

He knew what he had to do next, the moment was perfect. The two of them were sitting toegther, closely. Their faces, faceing one other. Double D had never kissed a girl (willingly) before. His nerves got the best of him, and he ended up backing out of what he wanted to do, right then and there. One day he would, but he knew it wasnt like him to just come out and kiss somebody he had just confessed feelings for. Instead, he hugged her until the nurse came back.


	6. Dreams arent always perfect

The two sat there, embracing each other. Double D liked this. Marie loved it, too. Double D was the sweetest, most caring guy she had ever met, and finally, he returned feelings for her. After the nurse took care of Maries ankle the two walked back to the Kankers trailer together.

"Is your family here?" Double D asked, holding the door open for Marie.

Marie sighed. "Well May and Lee are still at the dance, and Mom…. Who knows. I don't see her in here. And my dads not visiting…."

"I-I could keep you company if you like! I don't want you to be lonesome." Double D smiled nervously, hoping she would accept his offer.

"Oh oven mitt! You're just to sweet!" Marie cooed. "Come on in. But just saying, Ma could be home anytime."

Double D's heart rose. They were truly alone this time. "I wouldn't want you to be here alone." Suddenly, he began to feel extremely nervous. He was alone in a house with a girl he was really beginning to like. His hands began to sweat. He tried drying them on his pants but it wasn't to much use. Take a deep breath, he thought. Stay calm. She doesn't seem to be getting amorous like before. Shes being her true self. And this side of her is nice. Stay. Calm.

"H-Here, I can assist you to your bedroom." Double D said kindly, trying to calm down his nerves. He shakily took hold of Maries hand and helped her up the stairs to her bedroom. She turned open the doorknob and in they went.

"You should lay down." Double D suggested. "Do you want a refreshment? I could go to your kitchen and get you something."

"Im okay but thanks for your offer, Double D." Marie smiled.

Double D smiled back. "S-so, Marie. I once again have a question for you. I-I mean, I like you and you like me, so are we.. Boyfriend and g-girlfriend?"

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Double D?" Marie giggled. "Yes! It means we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Soon, none other then Miss Kanker burst through the door. "Marie Kanker why arent you at the dance! Tell mama! Oh- Hello…. Edwin? Was it?"

"Eddward, Miss Kanker." Double D said politely, smiling. "I was just here to assist Marie with her injured ankle, she really needs to rest it."

"You use such fancy smancy words Eddward!" Miss Kanker laughed. "Ya'll sound smart! I thought Marie liked bad boys who didn't give a care about school! Marie hurt her ankle?"

"Yes, you see she tripped over a wire and now she has a ankle ligament injury." Double D explained.

Miss Kanker blinked. "A what?"

"She sprained her ankle, Miss Kanker." Double D sighed.

Miss Kanker groaned. "Marie Kanker you ought to be more careful and watch where your walking! No surprise to me you twisted your ankle up!"

Double D felt awful for Maire. Marie had just twisted her ankle and her mother was getting angry at her for it!

Double D mustered up courage, took a deep breath, and stood up for Marie. "Miss Kanker, Im sure it was a accident, its not her fault! No need to get angry at Marie."

"I don't like your mouth, boy." Miss Kanker growled. "I'll talk to my daughter the way I want to talk to my daughter." and with that she smacked Marie on the arm. "You picked a bad boyfriend, what are you? Stupid?"

Double D gasped. "I think I better go home…." and he ran out the door, his thoughts spinning around. What could he do to get Maries mom to approve of him?


	7. Always striving for perfection

Authors note: Thank you all for the reviews and the constructive criticism! Also, my apologies for the shortness of this chapter, I've been busy lately.

Double D sat at his desk, thinking. So many thoughts filled his mind… Miss Kanker slapping Marie, Miss Kanker not even liking him… how could he get her approval? How could he show her he wasn't trying to be some smart alec with what he said to her? He was just trying to stand up for Marie. He wondered how Lee, Marie and May handled it all.

"I suppose there is very little I can do to assist….." Double D sighed, standing up from his desk. "But they must be something…." Before he could ponder aloud anymore, there was a soft knock on his door. Double D smiled inside and out, maybe his mother and father were home! It had been three days since he last seen them. Sure, if they were coming to talk to him it would just be about his chores, and to check up on his school work… but a visit was a visit. Double D's door opened and none other than his Mother stepped in.

"Mother! It's so pleasant to see you!" Double D grinned. His Mother was a tall woman, dark brown hair that was slightly messy from stress. She had tired brown eyes and showed a weary smile when she saw her son.

"Just stopped in to say goodnight, Eddward." Mother said. Her voice was happy, but very tired. "Your Father couldn't make it tonight though. Hows school? Your friends?" she questioned.

Double D explained to his mother how Ed and Eddy were doing, (and they were doing quite well), and then went on to tell about his science project. "I got a A- on it, Mother." Double D smiled nervously. Although a A- is a great mark, he knew he could've done better. "The device was a tad rushed and it fell apart while the teacher was examining it…"

"Just be glad Im not your Father You know how he is about your grades." Mother sighed, giving Double D a kiss on his head. "Be sure to do the chores we leave for you tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

_I'm always striving for perfection, just for my parents, I want to make them proud. But it's not always attainable… Double D thought to himself as his mother left the room._


	8. Think

The next morning was such a cliche happy morning. The birds were singing and the sun was shineing right on Double D's face. The rays awoke him from his slumber and he climbed out of bed. He then did his morning routine and the chores his mother and father had left on sticky notes for him. Chores, schoolwork, and his new Marie problem were putting alot of stress on the poor boy, who finished his chores with a sigh. It was now 7:20am, school began so soon.

A new problem struck his mind. Would Marie want to go public with their relasonship? Double D wasnt sure if he would be able to handle that just yet. Double D had no experince with a girl and he assumed Marie had quite a bit of experince with guys. A flood of nervousness filled Double D's body. He knew Ed and Eddy were going to find out, but how would hey react? Eddy was surely to laugh... Ed would be a bit more understanding. Double D knew what he had to do- he had to tell Eddy and Ed on their walk to school this morning and just get it over with. The worst they could do was laugh. Eddy and Ed were very understanding friends and were sure to let Double D explain everything that had happend. Double D's front door opening very suddenly distracted him from his thoughts.

"Double D, me and Ed are waiting out here! Are you coming or WHAT?" Eddy yelled, his face red from anger.

"Patience Eddy, I was just finishing up a chore!" Double D lied- he was really sitting at the windowsill thinking of all his problems.

Eddy growled. "Looks more like you were just sitting by the window sill! Now come on!" Eddy was a small person but with such a loud voice that easily controled Double D to do as Eddy wished.

"Alright Eddy, Im coming." Double D said, picked up his school bag and out the door he want with Eddy. Heartpounding, he perpared for what he was about to tell Eddy. Eddy did not approve of the Kankers at all, how could he tell Eddy he cared so deeply about one of them? Double D opended his mouth to speka but was intrupted by Eds unique laugh.

"A haw haw haw! Hiya Double Dee!" Ed said, greeting his friend.

"Hi, Ed." Double D smiled. "Could I have both yours and Eds attention for a moment, please?" Ed and Eddy stopped to look at him. "Thank you. I have something rather important to discuss with you two, being my best friends I thought you two deserved to have knowlogde of this first."

Eddy grinned. "Tell me tell me tell me! Oh, did you get a whole pack of jawbreakers, and its a secret? Where are they?"

Double D sighed. "Thats not what its about, Eddy."

"Is it a chick, Double D?" Eddy grinned even bigger, but then the grin faded. "Who is it?"

Double D began to sweat slightly. Eddy was a good guesser. "Well I suppose yes... it is about a girl...but I ask that you dont react in a inapropriate way once I tell you and Ed who she is."

"Alright... it could be Nazz, Sarah, Marie, Lee, or May." Eddy began to think hard. "I guess I can TRY to not act 'inapropriate' once you tell us who she is, if you hurry up! Come on, tell us before we get to school!"

"I dont think Double D is crushing on my baby sister Eddy, why you guess that?" Ed questioned.

Eddy laughed. "Because Sarah has a huge crush on Double D, remember that one time we read her diary? How cute!"

"Its not Sarah! Would you two please let me speak?" Double D was beginning to get inpaitent. "At the dance I discoverd I had feelings for this person, and confessed them to her, and the feeling was mutual. No more stalling... the girl is... well..." this was much harder than Double D had expected. He wasnt always open about his feeling. "M-m-arie."

Slience from Ed and Eddy. This didnt look to good.


	9. Dont let your fear decide your fate

Silence. Dead silence. Eddys expression was blank, and Ed look extremely confused. Double Ds nervousness rose, did his friends not approve? Miss Kanker already didn't approve….and now his own best friends? Would anybody approve?

"DOUBLE DEE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Ed exclaimed, and hugged Double D so tight he could barely breathe. Happiness rushed through Double Ds body- Ed was happy about his relationship with Marie. But Double Ds heart sank once more when he saw Eddy walking away. Double D was very sensitive, and Eddys reaction was hurting him badly. What could Eddy be thinking?

"Eddy?" Double D ran up to Eddy and placed his hand on Eddys shoulder.

"We're going to be late for school." Eddy said bluntly. "And dont touch me, Sockhead."

"I was hoping you'd inform me what you think about me and Marie...?" Double D asked nervously. "I know you see her as just a annoying Kanker but you dont know the real her! The fake her is arrogent and nasty- but the real her is gentle and kind and means well. Do you really think I'd date someone arrogent and nasty? No! Please understand, Eddy..."

Eddy turned to face Double D. "This is like me dateing Lee or Ed dateing May, Double D! I bet its all apart of a plan of hers or something to act all nicey nicey, just to win you over, then BAM! She turns right back into a jerk." Eddy sighed. "I hate getting mushy but I dont want you to get hurt, Double D."

Double D smiled. "Its nice to know you care about my feelings so much, Eddy! But Marie would never do that to me. You just have to get to know her better."

Double D and Eddy stared at each other and tension rose. Double D was giving Eddy a puppy-dog eyed look.

"Alright, fine! I guess I'll give the Kanker a chance. But Im warning you, she could be up to something!" Eddy grumbled.

"YAY! Eddy likes that Marie and Double Dee are dateing! To celebrate, I have a 2 week old sandawich in my backpack!" Ed cried out. He removed his backpack from his shoulders and took out a very moldy and smelly sandwich.

Double D's face turned green. "Thank you so much for the offer Ed, but that sandwich must be full of molds...you should rally dispose of that thing."

The three pals soon arrived at Peach Creek Highschool and walked in the doors. To Double D the atomosphere felt different. More tension, but also more exciting. He wondred if Marie had arrived yet, considering the bell was going to ring in about 15 minutes.

But Marie was still at her trailer prepareing for her first day at school not being single. She spent extra time on her thick blue hair, making sure her dye wasnt fadeing and revealing her naturel browny/reddy hair. She felt blue hair made her stand out more, and had been dyeing it blue since she was 10. After fussing over her hair she went over to her closet. She took out her green capris and slipped into her black tank top. She looked in the mirrior to examine herself. Marie did not think to highly of herself- she did not think herself as ugly- just not very good looking.

"What the heck does someone like Double D see in me?" she questioned herself as she walked out the door with May and Lee. She had told May and Lee about her and Double D when May and Lee had arrived home from the dance.

"Why dont you ask him?" Lee asked. "Come on, just do it!"

"Oh come on Lee, that seems like a pushy question. " Marie rolled her eyes. The two sisters argued back and forth their whole way to school, May sometimes chiming in that Marie really should ask Double D what he likes about her. "Alright, I'll do it!" Marie gave in.

Back at the school Double D felt as if all eyes were on him- even though nobody expect Ed and Eddy knew about him and Marie yet. As soon as he closed his locker, the three Kanker sisters walked through the front doors of Peach Creek High. When Double D eyes met Maries own eyes and his heart seemed to skip a beat- then began to pound. His liking for her was growing even more- could it be love? It quite possibly could be. His thoughts consisted of Marie- he always wanted to be with Marie- he felt like he was floating when he was around her...

Double D's thoughts were interupted by Eddy nudgeing him in the shoulder. "Hey, here comes your lady!" Eddy whisperd.

"Thank you, but I already noticed." Double D said rather nervously.

Marie walked up to Double D and eyed Eddy. "Does he know...?"

"Yes, him and Ed are aware." Double D smiled.

In first period, Kevin and Jonny found out about Marie and Double D. In second and thrid period, Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz found out. In forth, everybody was aware of Double D and Marie being a couple, and everybody was buzzing about it. Remarks like so had been made,

"They are nothing alike! I dont get why they are together honestly." was said by Nazz.

"Whadda ya know, the dork got a girlfriend." Kevin had remarked.

"The Ed-boy seems to be very happy, yes?" Rolf had remarked cheerfully.

Afterschool, everyone eyed Double D and Marie walking to Double D's house together. Double D had invited Marie over so they have some time away from the remarks and all the eyes on them. They arrived at Double D's house and went in, Marie was surprised nobody else was there.

"Wheres you parents?" Marie asked, hopeing her question wasnt a bad one.

"Well my mother is out of the state for her business, and Father travels all around this state promoting his business! My parents are quite busy people." Double D smiled. "I dont get to see them often, we communicate with Sticky Notes."

"Thats surpriseing!" Marie was truly surprised. She thought someone as smart and mature as Double D would be the kind of person who parents were always behind him disiplining him. "So your here alone alot then, huh?"

"Thats correct, yes." Double D responded.

The couple sat down on Double D's couch, and enjoyed a moment of silence. Marie moved closer to Double D and much to his delight put her head on his shoulder. Although it made him nervous beyond belief, he enjoyed how close they were.

Marie suddenly remembred how she had agreed with May and Lee to ask Double D why he liked her. She knew they would be expecting the answer when she got home. "Double D, I got a question for you." Marie said, breaking the silence.

"Certainley, ask away!" Double D was excited at the fact she had a question for him but always terrified of what it would be.

Marie took a deep breath. "What is it...that you... you know, like about me?"

Double D was slightly surprised at her question, but smiled. "What is there not to like? Your kind to me, your beginning to become kinder to others, you are intelligent, a-and..." he paused for a moment, and tried to swallow his nervousness. "W-well, I also think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever s-seen."


	10. A unforgettable moment

*Authors note: I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer. But there is a moment in this chapter that should make up for the shortness.)

Marie was blushing insanely. "Thanks…. Haha, normally the only one who tells me I am beautiful is my mother- and only because I look like her."

Double D smiled back. "You're very welcome…And believe me, it's the truth. I also love the fact your ankle has healed so quickly."

Marie explained that it wasnt as bad as the nurse had thought and she could walk perfectly fine this morning, and the two shared a giggle, but then all was silent- a comfortable silence. Double D stared into Maries eyes and she stared into his. Double D's green eyes had a sparkle in them- it was something she loved about him…She wanted him to kiss her willingly for the first time so bad at that moment. The couple stared for what seemed like forever, until a thought struck Double D's mind.

Maybe she wants me to kiss her…. Double D thought. Oh dear…. I don't think I am prepared for this…

But once again, just like back in the nurses office the day of the dance- the moment seemed perfect. Double D knew what he had to do. Although his hands were extremely sweaty and he felt his heart was going to pop right out of his chest- he knew he had to kiss Marie Kanker, the girl he felt he loved. Luckily for him, Marie was thinking similar thoughts, and the two leaned in, and shared a kiss.

Double D felt on top of the world during that 5 second kiss. Being a very shy boy his face went beat red but he loved every moment of that kiss. Once they pulled away from each other, Marie noticed the redness of Double D's face.

"Your just so cute when your shy!" Marie giggled. "Your face is so red!"

Maries remark about how red his face was made Double D blush even more.

Although Double D and Marie were not aware, Eddy and Ed were staring through Double D's window and witnessed it all.

"Double Dee looks so happy Eddy!" Ed gushed, hugging himself. "Don't ya think?"

Eddy growled and kicked a stone. "Double D got a girlfriend and you and me don't have one!"

"Aweh come on Eddy you should be happy Double Dee is happy!" Ed gushed once more, picked Eddy up off the ground, giving Eddy a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah yeah yeah, lets just go home." Eddy grumbled, and off they went.


	11. Two is better than one

It was beginning to get quite late, but Double D and Marie were still in Double D's living room chatting and sometimes paying attention to the movie Double D had put on...His heart was pounding. His face heating up and turning red. Marie did this to him... made him so nervous but happy. Marie had her arms wrapped around Double D, her head resting on his shoulder. He was almost in a trance. His affection for her was becoming stronger. Double D thought Marie was so beautiful. Inside and out. And he wasnt convinced she saw it herself.

"Marie?" Double D broke the silence. He was becoming much more comfortable with talking to her, although he did still feel nervous and blushed, it was indeed much easier. Marie looked up at Double D. "Marie...are you aware of how beautiful you really are?"

Marie felt her face turning a bright shade of red. (She normally didnt blush, she, and Double D also were surprised by the fact she had just blushed so intensely.) She wasnt sure how to even respond to Double D's remark. She could tell he was being sincere. His green eyes were gentle and soft when he looked at her waiting for her response.

"Well. Thanks for the compliment, cutie..." Maries voice trailed off. She was so shocked that Double D had just came out and said that she could barely even talk. Her mouth seemed to dry up completely. She took her head off his shoulder but remained close to him.

Double D took this opportunity to confess more. He felt more confidence building. "I feel a-as if-" he took a breath, and tried to calm himself. _Be confident__. There is nothing to fear._ "I am the luckiest guy in the whole universe."

"And I feel like the luckiest girl." Marie confessed. "So many girls crush on ya Double D. And out of all of them you chose me..."

Double D, (slightly token a back at the fact that many girls had a crush on him), reached for Maries hair and tucked a part of it behind her ear. "Listen to me, Marie. Listen carefully. You shouldnt speak about yourself in such a way. You are such an amazing person." He leaned in closer and smiled warmly. He wasnt sure where his nervousness and awkwardness went... but it went away, where ever it was. "Marie...Dont you ever forget this."

They leaned in closer to one other and shared a second kiss. Fireworks is what Double D felt. Marie felt on top of the world. Double D was the happiest he had been in a while. When the two pulled away from another, Double D opened his eyes and noticed his father was staring at him and Marie, on the couch, so close... not to mention they had just been kissing.

Double D jumped up from the couch, his face red from embarrassment, and his heart racing. What would Father think? "G-good evening Father..." O_h__ this is quite awkward..._

"Good evening Eddward, and young lady." Father said, looking at Marie, who herself was quite embarrassed. "Could I speak with you for a moment in the kitchen, please, Eddward?"

Double D followed his father into the kitchen. His father was a man of average height, maybe a little bit taller. He had thick black hair and blue eyes and glasses. The two sat down at a table in the kitchen.

"Who is this girl?" Father raised an eyebrow.

"Marie Kanker, Father." Double D gulped. His face still steaming hot and red. "She is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend. Hm." Father cracked a smile. "You know your mother and I dont approve of dating this young..."

Double Ds heartsank. _  
_

"But." Father went on. "Its seems as if you truly enjoy the company of this girl. How badly do you want to be dating this girl, Eddward?"

"Extremely badly, Father. You were my age once, sure you have to understand." Double D sat up straight. "I really do enjoy her company."

Father smiled once more. He was a strict, but kindhearted man. "I understand completely, Eddward. You have my permission. But may I speak with Marie?"

Double D motioned for Marie to come into the room.

"Hello, young lady." Father smiled, but then his face went serious once more. "So, why are you dating my son?"

Marie smiled, somewhat nervously. "Well, I really like him, sir. And your son is a kindhearted well meaning wonderful person inside and out." She grabbed Double D's hand, and his face went slightly red because of how sudden it was. Marie looked into Double Ds eyes and smiled, Double D smiled back.

"Very well." Father smiled once more. "Well, I just stopped in to say hello... but I must be going now. Good bye Marie, goodbye Eddward." and with that he left.

"Well, my Father seems to like you!" Double D smiled and the couple walked back into the living room, taking their place back on the couch. "I truly do wish your mom liked me though..."

"Dont worry about her for now." Marie smirked.

"I can try not to worry." Double D tried to smile.

"Yea, worry later. We werent done." Marie smirked once more.

"Werent done what-" Double D was cut off by Marie pushing her lips against his. He felt himself smiling as he kissed her back.


	12. A chat with Miss Kanker

*Authors note: Thanks to all the people reading this story. I really hope my writing and storytelling has improved since chapter 1. I hope you all keep reading the chapters following this one.

After about a hour of enjoying each others company, Double D and Marie noticed it was getting a tad late. They were just about to say their goodbyes as Double D's door burst open and Lee barged in.

"Marie, Mom thinks you're over here. You know she doesnt like Double D!" Lee was speaking quite fast, there was fear for her sister in her voice. "So you'd better get your butt outta here unless you want to get caught with him!"

"I appreciate if you knocked first, Lee." Double D said blandly, but then turned to Marie. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "I suppose this is farewell for now, then." you could see in Double D's eyes he truly didnt want her to leave, he wanted her to stay there and spend more time with him.

Marie smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school! Bye for now, cutie!" she released her hands from Double Ds and exited the house with Lee. Double D was now alone.

A million thoughts were spinning throughout Double D's mind. It had been quite the night. He had gotten his first kiss, his father saw him with Marie and found out about the couple... Double D couldnt help but giggle with joy at the thought of Marie. The way she laughed, the way she wrapped her arms around him, and the way she kissed him. Each time she kissed him, Double D could feel himself blushing like crazy and his heart would pound insanely fast but with each kiss it made him fall for her even harder. And he loved every second of it.

It would all just be perfect if Miss Kanker approved of me. Double D thought to himself. Tomorrow I should ask Marie if she could bring me to her home to speak with Miss Kanker...

Double D sat down on his couch, it was almost 11 at night. He felt his eyes closing. The lids of his eyes were very heavy and soon enough he was laying down on the couch in a deep sleep...

Double D woke up and realized he had slept in his clothes and on the couch. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was possible he could've slept in and could be late for school. He slowly turned his head to the kitchen clock and was horrified to see it was already 7:30. He dashed up the stairs and changed into clean clothes, put on his tie, took off his hat to brush his hair...brushed his teeth and ran out the door with his books. He didnt have time to eat, or time to pack a lunch. He couldnt risk being late for school.

Eddy and Ed seemed to of already left for school, as they werent waiting outside of Double D's home like they normally would. "Late late late!" Double D mumbled to himself as he ran to Peach Creek high. He wanted to get there on time, to of course not be late but also to ask Marie if he could go over to her house. He really wanted to speak with Miss Kanker.

Double D ran into the school with 10 minutes to spare. On the way to his locker he scanned the hallway for Marie but she was nowhere in sight. Double D sighed and opened his locker and grabbed his books for first period. If he didnt find Marie in the next 7 minutes he would have to wait until Lunch time to speak with her. But he wanted to speak with her as soon as possible.

Just as he was about to give up hope, he bumped right into Marie.

"Marie!" Double D said joyfully.

Marie hugged her boyfriend. "You seem happy to see me."

"Of course I am happy to see you." Double D smiled. "I was wondering if I could possibly come over to your home this evening to speak with your mother... about you and I. I do not mean to just invite myself over, so I apologize if-"

Marie giggled. "Dont sweat it, cutie. Just walk home with me Lee and May after school today. Good luck with Mom though...I'll meet you at your locker after last class."

The day passed by quickly and next thing Double D knew, the final bell rang. He packed up his books and headed for his locker and wasnt surprised to see Marie standing there. They exchanged smiles, Double D got his things ready, and off they went to Maries trailer. It was a bit of a walk, but it gave Double D more time to practice what he was going to say to Miss Kanker.

While they were walking, Double D couldnt help but overhear May and Lees conversation (they were walking right behind Double D and Marie afterall.)

"I think I should just give up on Ed, Lee!' May was almost crying. Double D turned around and saw her eyes were filling with tears. May was a sensitive girl. Ed would hurt her emotionally (not on purpose of course) a lot. "It just hurts to much!"

"Pardon my interruption on your conversation, girls..." Double D piped up. "But May, dont ever give up on love! One day Ed may return feelings."

May smiled through her tears. "You really think so Double D?"

Double D smiled back. "Believe me, May. Just dont give up."

Eventually the 4 adolescents arrived at the Kankers trailer and Double D began to feel extremely nervous. How would Miss Kanker react when she saw him? Lee opened the door and they all stepped inside. Miss Kanker was sitting on the couch, and looked up from the magazine she was reading once she heard the door had opened. She eyed Double D, she did not look impressed at all. While Miss Kanker was glaring at Double D he noticed Miss Kanker had eyes just like Marie. Marie was right when she said she looked like her mother-Miss Kanker was just a bit taller than Marie and they had almost the exact same face. The only difference was the smile- and her hair wasnt blue. More of a auburn browny reddy colour.

"What is Edwin doing here?" Miss Kanker growled. "Marie, you know I dont like him."

Double D took a deep breath, ignoring the fact Miss Kanker had gotten his name wrong."I came here to speak with you, Miss Kanker- er- to apologize for speaking to you the way I did." he said in a polite tone. Double D knew Miss Kanker deserved what he had said to her but he would do anything just to get her approval of him and Marie dating.

Miss Kanker smirked. "You trying to sweet talk me? You being a sarcastic smartass?"

Double D was slightly token a back at how quickly Miss Kanker was getting angry. "No, Miss Kanker. I came here to apologize. And I do hope you'll accept my apology..."

Miss Kanker stood up from the couch and grabbed Double D by the collar. "You spoke to me in a very disrespectful way the other day, boy. I dont like you. I dont like you dating my daughter. Marie deserves someone better than YOU."

"Mom, you've got Double D all wrong! " Marie almost shouted. "He's a a polite wellmeaning boy-you have some serious anger issues! He came over here to apologize to you and this is how you act?"

"Keep your mouth shut Missy." Miss Kanker growled, releasing Double D from her grip. He fell to the ground with a BAM. She cleared her thoart and began to speak in a much calmer, lighter tone. "And I do not have anger issues."

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to-" Double D tried to say, but was interrupted by Miss Kanker once more.

"Shush, boy." Miss Kanker said firmly. "I dont want to see you with my daughter. Got it?"

"Geez Ma you're being really stupid!" Lee butted in.

Double D could feel his heartbreaking. "I'll leave, then." he muttered and left the trailer. He was almost halfway home when he heard a voice behind him.

"Double D!" it was Marie. "I am so sorry about my mom. Shes got serious anger issues. I don't know why she doesn't see who you really are! Why;d you leave so fast? We couldve worked it out!"

Double D smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. "It's alright, Marie. And as for leaving early...as much as your Mother approval is important to me- I dont want to risk losing you. And if we had argued any further that possibly could have happened."

Marie was speechless and with that Double D kissed her. They pulled away from each over but then they hugged for the longest time they ever had. Marie was now sobbing. The kind of sob where you just cant stop. The tears were from happiness but also sadness-She had a wonderful boyfriend but her mother couldn't stand him.

"Double D? I...I love you." she whispered her voice a little cracky through her tears. "I don't care what my mom says."

"I love you too, Marie Kanker." the words seemed to flow out of Double D's mouth so naturally.

"Its been quite the week, Double D." Marie halfheartedly giggled.

"Undoubtedly" Double D hugged Marie tighter.


	13. Mother knows best

Authors note: I wrote this chapter late at night so the grammar and spelling may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I plan to make at least 30 chapters.

The following night, Double D was half asleep in his bed. It was about midnight, the moon shining bright in the sky. If Double D were to look out it, he'd be able to see the beautiful moon from his window. But Double D was more focused on worrying. Worrying about everything. Marie, her mother, if his labels were correct or not.

"I must sleep..." he mumbled to himself. He knew his stress was keeping him awake, and he hadn't a clue on how to get rid of this stress. Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his door. Terrified, Double D buried himself even deeper under his covers.

"Eddward honey, it's just me." Double D heard his mother say. She must've just gotten off of work now and decided to stop in for a visit. "Are you awake?"

Double D sighed but then smiled. "Yes Mother. I'm having some troubles sleeping this evening."

Double D and Mother were always very close. Although Mother couldn't be around all the time, most of the times she was around her and Double D would end up having heart to hearts.

"Is obsessive compulsive disorder bothering you...?" Mother asked gently. The moonlight shone on Mother, and Double D could see her face a little clearer.

Double D shook his head. "No Mother. It has not been bothering me this evening so much. Whats bothering me is..." he paused. Mother didn't know about Marie yet. "My girlfriend, Marie. His mother detests me and I just feel awful about it, Mother."

Mother ran her fingers through Double D's shiney, thick black hair. "Oh son, I didnt know you had a girlfriend...but you cant do much about her Mothers opinion." Mother reached over and turned on Double D's lamp.

"Mother, please! I dont have my hat on!" Double D exclaimed, throwing his arms over his head.

"Honey its fine its just me." Mother smiled. "Your wound isnt so bad anymore. Oh honey, that dodgeball incident was awful..."

Double D could feel the pain of the dodgeball incident all over again. A boy in his old neighborhood had through a rockhard ball at Double D's head, leaving a huge wound that had to be fixed up and but looked awful now. He still had most of his black hair, but the wound was very noticeable and stood out.

"Ed and Eddy saw it once, Mother. It was so humiliating..." Double D buried his face in his hands.

"Dont worry son, it didnt change who you are inside." Mother smiled "Anyway...about this girlfriend. Whats her full name?

Double D smiled at the thought of Marie. He thought of her beauty and her wonderful personality. "She's Marie Kanker."

"I've heard of the Kankers- I've mostly heard about the mother. When I was at Peach Creek high in grade 12, she was just entering grade 9 and she was the talk of the school." Mother sighed. "She wanted attention, bad or not. She started dressing very inappropriately and tried to attract any boy she could. She made many bad choices. She failed almost every class in her first semester and quit school. I heard she came back in grade 11, but Im not sure if its true. You'd have to ask her for the facts."

"Marie isnt anything like that, I promise you Mother." Double D smiled. "I promise you. Marie is a wonderful person. She is beautiful inside and out." he felt himself blush. "She knows better than to make the same mistakes as her Mother...Her sisters, Lee and May are attracted to Ed and Eddy! Sadly, the feelings arent returned."

"I have to go back to work now, sleepwell." Mother said softly. She was about to turn the doorknob but instead she turned around and said one more thing. "Ed and Eddy could return feelings for these girls one day...teenage boys..." and she left the room.

Double D fell asleep soon enough, his Mother always calmed him down when he was worked up.


	14. Past and backstories

The next day at lunch break, Double D, Ed and Eddy were sitting at their regular lunch table. Eddy and Ed were throwing food around, while Double D ate his tuna sandwich silently. Across the lunchroom, Lee and May were goofing around with their food while Marie stared at Double D.

"Marie! Stop being all googly eyed and goof around with us!" May giggled and threw some slop in Maries blue hair.

Marie felt rage rush through out her body. Her face turned a bright side of red. She was tired of her sisters acting so immature and inconsiderate, she felt like exploding in their faces... she felt like throwing tables. Her sisters behavior bothered her beyond ever since Marie had been dateing Double D, her temper had been better. Instead of yelling or throwing things, she took a deep breath and got up from her seat.

"May, you NEED to be more careful." she sighed. She knew May could act better than this.

"What happened to the fun Marie! Have some fun! Loosen up!" May laughed and smeared more food in Maries face.

_The fun Marie. _The words echoed in Maries head. Had she changed that much?

That evening after school, Marie and Double D were in Double Ds bedroom. He had invited her over right over school.

"Do you think I've changed alot?" Marie asked Double D that while Double D was counting his ants and checking his labels.

"And theres the last ant!" Double D exclaimed. Then he turned to Marie and smiled warmly. "Its not so much you've changed Marie, you're just being the true you now! No need to feel concerned."

Double D was surprised to feel Maries lips against his in a matter of seconds. He kissed her back, happily.

Once their lips parted, a thought crossed Double Ds mind. Was what his mother said about Miss Kanker true? Now was his chance to find out.

"Marie, last night my mother told me her and your mother attended the same school!" Double D bit his lip.

Marie looked into Double Ds green eyes. "Really?"

"Really..." Double D took a deep breath and asked if everything his mother had told him was true.

"Yea, its all true. My mom was really stupid in school. She dropped out in the middle of grade nine then had Lee a year later." Marie sighed and rested her head in her palm. "Im always afraid Lee and May are going to make the same mistakes Mom did." Maries started to choke on her words as her eyes filled with tears. "I just dont want them to end u-up like her...sometimes Im afarid I'll up end like her." she wiped her exposed eye.

Double Ds heart ached. He could almost feel Maries pain. "I doubt someone as wonderful as you could make such mistakes."

"Its not so much the mistakes. Im smarter then to have a baby at 16 like she did." Marie explained. "My marks are almost just as awful as hers were in school. Its not that I dont care about my grades, I do! But I have a learning disiblilty and its become so frusterating I feel like giving up like she did. I wont ever get a good job." her tears were falling again

_My questions always lead to so much emotion._ Double D thought to himself. "I know you're excellent at art. You could become a artist."

Marie felt herself blush. She really did love to paint and draw. Double D smiled at Marie and pulled her closer to him. He wiped her tears and kissed her for the second time that night.

"I was actualy doodling earlier, after lunch break." Marie smiled and pulled a a crumpled up paper out of her pocket. She opended up the paper to reveal a very interesting looking work of art. Double D was blown away by how simple yet detailed it looked. It appeared to be a girl standing in the middle of a crazy looking room. Lines all over. Most of the lines were jaggerd.

"Thats me standing in my own emotions- mostly my anger." Marie blushed. "Its kinda stupid now that I think about it.

"No! Its beautiful!" Double D exclaimed. "Just look at the detail! You expressed yourself so well in this drawing!"

"Thanks." Marie smiled and put the drawing back in her pocket.

Double D suddenly felt the urge to check his labels again. "Excuse me Marie." and he began to race around his room.

"Double D, you already checked your labels." Marie raised a eyebrow.

"OCD, Marie." Double D sighed. His labels were all in check. "I constantly have to check things or else. I cant stand when things arent in order."

"Have you had it your whole life?" Marie asked.

"I believe so. When I was about four years old I realized my behavior wasn't like the other children. The other children didnt label things in their rooms. The other children weren't terrified of dirt and contamination." Double D tapped his chin. "When I was about 12 I wondered what was different about me and did research and found I had OCD."

"Wow, Double D." Marie frowned. She looked at the clock and saw it was getting very late. "I better get home now though. See ya cutie."

The two hugged and said their goodbyes. But t_he two had no idea what tomorrow held._


	15. You never know whats going to happen

The next day at school, the three Eds walked into their homeroom, science class. The room was air conditioned, which was very refreshing in the morning. Double D eagerly sat down in his stool, Ed and Eddy sitting beside him. Eddy and Ed were much less enthusiastic about class. Eddy sighed and rested his elbows on the desk.

"Whys school gotta start so early?" Eddy snapped. "If it were summer, we could be outside on the cul de sac scamming kids right now!" he took out his notebook and began to draw doodles of scams they could've done. "Eds sunglasses store, Ed BANK! Yea, BANK! We could just tell the kids we'd keep their money safely in our bank- but really we'd buy jawbreakers with it!"

Double D gave Eddy a disapproving look. "Thats the most dishonest scam ever, Eddy!" he took out his own notebook and wrote down the date. "You shouldnt be wasting your notebook on doodles Eddy! Notebooks are meant to write down knowledge and-"

"I use my notebook for drawing MONSTERS!" Ed laughed, opening up his own notebook. "This one is on I made up myself, its called Gravymonster."

"Creative, Ed." Double D said kindly. But then his eyes darted to the clock. He worried is maybe Marie wasnt coming today, the bell rung in less than 3 minutes. Marie wasnt at school yet, and who knows when she could show up. She hadnt been skipping or late ever since she had been dateing Double D, so Double D relaxed and sat back. She'd be here soon.

"Your wondering where that girlfriend or yours is, arent you, Double D?" Eddy teased.

Double D rolled his eyes. "You still arent used to this? Dont be jealous just because you dont happen to have a girlfriend, Eddy." Double D smirked. Eddy hated to be teased, and it was kind of fun to see his reaction.

Eddy laughed. "Whatever! Jealous of you?" Inside, Eddy knew he wanted a girlfriend. But he would never admit to being jealous.

"She'll come to you, Eddy." Double D smiled. He could see right through Eddys lie. If only Eddy could see the perfect girlfriend for him was Lee. Lee and Eddy were both leaders, loud, and loved to order others around.

The bell rang and a spilt second later, Lee, Marie and May walked into the classroom slightly out of breath. It looked as if they had slept in. Mays blonde hair was really messy and Maries blue eyeshadow was smudged. Lees shirt was inside out. Marie waved to Double D but then sat down across the room at her assigned seat. That morning, the girls had slept in fifteen minutes past their alarm and of course had fought over the bathroom for their makeup and hair. Lee bumped into May, and Mays brush had gotten stuck in her hair, leaving a tangled mess, Lee and bumped Maries elbow while she was trying to apply her blue eyeshadow, and Lee in a rush had just put on her shirt inside out, and of course for revenge Marie and May failed to tell her.

"Alright. I have some questions I want you kids to do." explained the teacher. "I have picked partners for you. Lets see... Nazz and Kevin... Rolf, Jonny..."

"And Plank!" Jonny exclaimed.

"...And Plank." The teacher adjusted his glasses. "Eddy and Lee... Eddward and May- Ed and Marie."

Double D felt let down that Ed had been assigned Marie- but he was sure it wouldnt be so bad. Eddy was furious he had been assigned Lee.

"Urgh of course!" Eddy yelled, kicking the ground. He stomped over to Lees and sat in a stool beside her. "Lets get this work over with."

Lee pushed her hair away from her eyes. Eddy had never seen her eyes before. _What a cool colour..._Eddy thought to himself. Lees eyes were brown but also blue...a hazel type of colour. _Wait! What am I thinking?_ Eddy slapped himself.

"What the heck ya doin?" Lee laughed. She let her hair drop back over her eyes. "Lets get to work."

_Okay, Eddy- dont be thinking such stupid things! Lee has creeped you out for years- kissed you without warning done stuff to you that you dont even wanna talk about ever! Hey... she has a nice laugh..._Eddy thought to himself. Just like Double D had found himself falling for Marie, was Eddy now falling for Lee?

Across the room Double D and May were working on their assignment. Well- May was just doodling on her paper. Double D noticed her doodles and put down his pencil. "Your doodles remind me of Eds doodles, May." he smiled.

Mays heart rose. "You really think me and big Ed have something in common?"

"Believe me, May." Double D began to write again. Work was top on his priority list.

A few tables away Marie and Ed were working. Ed was mostly stareing into space.

Marie giggled. She had almost completed her work- although it wasnt as detailed as it could be- it was almost done. "Why dont you and May just date already?"

Eds gasped. "No no no! She could be a alien brain sucking-"

Marie covered Eds mouth with her hand. "Listen to me! You two have so much in common it isnt even funny! You can't tell me you're still afraid of girls!"

Ed crossed his arms. "After years of you Kanker sister attacking me Im scared!"

"That was a year and a half ago, Ed! We've changed." Marie smiled. "I understand we used to be really violent and kissed you guys against your will- but we were what? 12? May likes you alot Ed."

Ed felt himself blush out of embarrassment. "Still scared."

"Hey, Marie, look!" Marie heard Double D say. She looked at him- he was pointing at Lee and Eddy. Eddy had defiantly fallen for Lee Kanker. He was trying to be smooth, like he always did. It was quite the scene. But what had made him fall for her so fast?

Double D ran over to Marie. "Isnt it lovely?"

"I didnt see that coming." Marie admitted. "Really surprising."

"I have to go ask him how this occurred!" Double D said excitedly.


	16. Sometimes you have to lie

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry for how long I took getting this chapter up! Some Eddy/Lee in here, and more Marie and Double D...we go back to focusing on Double D and Marie in this chapter but there will be more Eddy and Lee later on.**

Double D had decided to invite Eddy over later that evening to discuss what had happened that day. That way, the two could talk one and one with no pressure. The two friends walked home to Double Ds house. Eddy told Double D he was just feeling bad for Lee and wanted to give her a chance with a grin. But, that wasnt the truth at all. The two friends sat down beside each other on the couch.

"That doesnt sound too realistic to me, Eddy." Double D said, confused. "Please, tell me what really occurred."

Eddy sighed and made himself more comfortable on Double Ds couch. "I dunno, maybe its the same thing that happend with you and Marie!"

"You can express your feelings Eddy. I wont judge." Double D could tell Eddy was embarrassed about his feelings for Lee.

"No." Eddy crossed his arms.

"Please!" Double D exclaimed.

"Nope!"

"Im your bestfriend Eddy, surely you must tell me what happend!"

Eddy sighed and sunk lower into the couch. "I...she was being cool, okay?" he grumbled, trying to be as subtle as he could. He would never admit to Double D he had fallen for her laugh, her more mature attitude, and her eyes. He even had trouble admitting it to himself.

"So are you two together, than?" Double D smiled warmly at his friend. Double D realized Eddy obviously wasn't comfortable opening up about his feelings towards Lee, but he hoped Eddy would answer this question.

Eddy blinked. "Uhm, no. She left before I could ask her!" he lied. Eddy was truly just too nervous. Although Eddy tried to act like he was a ladies man, he did get quite nervous around them.

Double D was gullible enough to not see right through Eddys lie. "You must ask her, Eddy! We're already aware Lee- well- Lee loves you, really."

Eddy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah well-"

"Just listen to me please, Eddy!" Double D exclaimed. "Thank you. You MUST speak with her tomorrow before first period."

Eddy glanced at the clock."Ive gotta get home before my dad flips. See ya Sockhead." and he went out the door, flustered.

Double D blinked out of confusion. It was merely 7:45pm at night, and Eddy had arrived barley 10 minutes earlier. _I must have been a bit overbearing._ Double D thought to himself. Before he could think anymore about it, his telephone rang.

"Hey!" It was Marie. Hearing her voice made Double D forget all the Eddy confusion.

Double D smiled. "Greetings Marie!"

"Do you want to come over for a bit? My moms not home right now." Marie asked. "She wont be home until tomorrow morning, so no worries."

Double D did feel a tad worried, but he said yes to Marie and prepared himself to see his girlfriend. He left his house, locking the door behind him and began his walk to the trailer park. It was beginning to get a bit dark along the way and streetlights flickered on, helping Double D be able to see where he was walking. Soon enough, The Kankers trailer came into view. Double D stepped up to the door, took a deep breath- hoping Marie was right- that Miss. Kanker really wasn't home- and he knocked on the door. To his joy, Marie opened the door to welcome him in.

"Heya sweetie!" Marie giggled. "Come on in, relax. May and Lee are here but they shouldnt bother us." she took Double Ds hand and led him to the living room, where the couple sat closely together on the sofa. "Its just... we didnt talk much today... and I thought it'd be nice to have some alone time..."

Marie put her hand over top of Double Ds and smiled. Double D looked down at their hands and felt a rush of excitement through his body.

He grinned at his girlfriend."You're so... beautiful." he said softly. He couldn't even keep the thought inside his head.

Marie blushed but smiled. "Thanks cutie..." and with that, Double D kissed her.

After hours of funny, serious, and random talking, Double D and Marie fell asleep on the sofa. Double D was on one end, almost off the edge and Maarie was on the other end, comfortable. Unfortunately, the two had forgotten Miss. Kanker would be arriving home that morning.

Miss. Kanker opened the door to her trailer and noticed two figures on her sofa. She raised a eyebrow and walked towards the sofa to find Double D and Marie resting there.

"Edwin- Eddward? I dont care, get up boy!" Miss Kanker yelled at the top of her lungs. Unsurprisingly, her extremely loud voice woke up both Double D and Marie. Double D covered his mouth when her saw Miss Kanker standing above him. His heart started to pound-how could he of fallen asleep? Had he really been that tired.

"I told you I didnt want you two together!" Miss Kanker pounded her fist into her open palm. "And now here you are-?!"

_I just cannot keep taking this from her!_ Double D thought to himself."I apologize Miss Kanker, but..." he grabbed Marie hand. "Marie and I are not breaking up. We are still together, and will be together for a long period of time."

Marie grinned. "Yeah Mom!"

"Im giving you 30 seconds to break up and vow to never speak to each other again!" Miss Kanker leaned into Maries face. "I'll give ya'll some privacy. You. Better. Listen." and she left the room.

Double D and Marie looked at each other. Miss Kanker was serious.

"We could always...fake break up and...just date behind her back." Marie whispered.

Double D smiled. "That could work! Although I will feel bad- it involves lying. But being with you if worth it."

The couple hugged, and Miss Kanker walked back into the room.

"Lemme hear you vow to never speak to each other again." She said in a intimidating voice.

"I promise." They said together, trying to sound sad. But behind their back, their fingers were crossed.


	17. The Dodgeball Incident

**Authors note: Hey guys. This chapter mostly focuses on the dodge-ball incident since I didnt go to deeply into it when I mentioned it before. I hope you enjoy.  
**

Back at his home that Saturday evening, Double D sat at his desk, working on some science homework. Or- at least trying to work on his science homework. How could he concentrate on this homework after the exciting events of earlier that morning? He felt bad about lying but at the same time he felt great. As long as Double D and Marie were to avoid Miss Kanker, she would no longer bother them considering she thought they had broken up. Although it meant no more going over to Maries house- it was going to be alot easier to be a couple.

Double D was honestly surprised Miss Kanker had just believed Double D and Marie had really broken up. Part of him had expected her to question them more, and that made him feel nervous. Double D was normaly a very honest person and disliked lying very much.

Double D snapped back into the present and realized he had not even been focusing on his homework. Most of the question had wrong answers. Double D sighed and rubbed the eraser against his paper to get rid of the mistakes.

"Messy messy messy." he muttered to himself as he brushed the eraser shavings off his desk into the trash can. Double D noticed that a sticky note left by his parents was left on the trash can.

"Now thats a odd place to put a sticky note! Mother and Father shouldve thought that through more... I wouldnt of noticed if it werent for those pencil shavings." Double D said even though no one was around to hear.

_Dear Eddward,_

_We wont be around for about 2 weeks. Please make sure the house remains clean. You have your allowance if you need to purchase more food, but if you happen to run out of that we have left you some money in the kitchen. Please only use it if you need it._  
_Take good care of yourself._

_Love, Mother and Father._

"2 weeks?" Double D whispered. "my... Thats the longest they've been gone in a while."

Double D felt like a needle had pierced his heart and felt a lump in his throat. Sometimes, Double D thought his parents went on these "business trips" just to get away from him. He knew they loved him, that he knew. But something that had happened in his past...he couldnt help but think his parents were still very angry at him for it and left for work just to be away from him.

The Dodgeball Incident. It had happened so long ago, but the memories were so vivid. Double D had hurt so many kids and done so much damage to his old schools gym and his parents had to pay for it all. They didnt seem to ACT angry about it, but just because someone is acting like they arent angry doesnt mean they arent angry.

All the memories came back to Double D as he burst in tears.

Ten years ago, when Double D was 4, he lived in LemonBrook. He went to a nice school with not so nice people. They teased him about his fear of germs and how weak he was. They teased him about the way he spoke, and about the gap between his giant two front teeth. The teaseing got physical in gym class whenever they played Dodgeball. The kids would throw the balls at Double D as hard as they could. One day, a kid had thrown a hard ball too hard and injured Double Ds head extremely bad. So bad that he had to wear that black ski cap to cover the wound.

Young Double D had had enough. He was done with the bullying, He was done with kids trying to hurt him emotionally and physically. So one night, he created a machine. The machine was designed like one of those t-shirt shooters, expect this one would shoot dodgeballs. It was designed to shoot the dodgeballs just hard enough to hurt a kid SLIGHTLY. Just enough to show those kids how it felt to be bullied.

The next day in gym class Double D prepared his dodgeball- shooter. He aimed at the bullies but then something went horribly wrong. The shooter began to shake so hard it fell out of Double Ds hands. It shot aimlessly with great force around the gym. The balls hit even the innocent kids and to make matters worse the machine itself blew up and left a gapping hole in the wall. Young Double D was now covered in ash from the wall. He stared in horror at what he had done. He only wanted to make the bullies cry a little! Not this...

_Kids limped around crying._  
_They screamed in fear._  
_The gym was on fire._  
_And Double D was in tears._

Deep rooted images of the incident filled Double Ds mind as he cried himself to sleep.


	18. Reunited

The following Sunday evening, Marie and May sat in their living room watching TV. Although, Marie wasnt really paying attention. She still felt bad about lying to her mom but it also felt so good. She wondered how long they could keep it up, and what would happen if Mom were to find out?

"Look at these photos I found between the couch cushions, Marie!" Mays voice interrupted Maries thoughts. "I think its you!"

Marie grabbed the paper from May and observed it. In the first picture a strong man with brown hair held a baby girl with auburn hair in his arms. He looked happy. His smile was real.

"Thats me and my dad, yea." Marie cleared her throat, trying to sound calm. The photo brought back many sad and happy memories.

In the next photo, it was four people. Marie, Lee, Miss Kanker, and Maries father Bubba. In this photo, Bubba didnt look as happy. He looked like he wished he could be anywhere but there.

"What were these photos doing between the cushions, May?" Marie said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

May shrugged. "No clue! But you sure were a cute baby, Marie!"

Marie took a deep breath before looking at the next photo. In this photo, Bubba had Marie in his arms, he had a weak smile on his face and 1 year old Marie was in tears. Marie flipped the photo over to reveal a letter.

**_To my daughter Marie:_**  
**_Im not sure if you'll ever see this photo, but Im writing this anyway. Although Im not around anymore, and probably wont visit often- or not at all- I just want you to know I love you. Im sure youve grown up into a beautiful young lady, and I hope your mother isnt giving you alot of trouble. Its not your fault I left so please dont ever think that. I wish I could write more but theres no room left on this... Take care._**  
**_Love, Dad._**

"Geez Marie, you alright?" May asked, reaching for her sister who slapped her away.

"Im fine!" Marie said in a harsh tone. "I need some time to myself."

She stormed up into her room, shaking with anger. That note from her dad had been there and nobody had bothered to tell her. Her anger turned into sadness when she collapsed on her bed. She stared at the letter as tears fell down her face. She felt mad at herself for believing he had left her all this time- by the looks of it, he didnt want to leave. She felt mad at herself for not finding this letter sooner.

"I need to go for a walk..." she muttered to herself. On the way out the door, she put on her sweater, put the picture in her pocket and informed May she was leaving.

She didnt intentionally go to the Cul de sac, she had just ended up there. She wondered if Double D was home as she passed his house. She needed someone to talk to right now. The cold wind gave her chills as she approached his door.

Double D was just finishing up some chores inside his house when Marie had knocked on the door. He quickly took off his gloves and ran to the door. He wouldnt want to keep a guest waiting.

"Marie? Are you alright?" Double D asked softly, noticing the expression on Maries face. "Come in, please."

Maries vision was blurry from her tears and she tripped on her way in. Double D caught her, and was doing all he could to hold her up. Although she couldnt weigh more than 100 pounds, Double D arms shook as he struggled to hold her up.

Marie thanked Double D and stood herself up. "I guess Im not really alright." she sighed.

"Please, come sit at my table. I can get some refreshments for you." Double D smiled warmly and the two walked into the kitchen where Marie sat down at the table while Double D got two glasses of water ready.

Double D handed a glass of water to Marie than sat down in the chair beside her. "Now, whats troubling you?"

Marie dug into her pocket and pulled out the photo. "May found a couple photos of my dad and I, and on this one I found a letter from him."

She handed the photo to Double D who first observed the photo (which he smiled at, Marie was a adorable baby.) But his smile faded when he began to read the letter.

"Oh my, Marie." Double D was shocked. "That mustve been very overwhelming to read indeed... Now I dont mean to be rude but I believe you said yor dad does visit you?"

Marie rubbed her arm nervously. "I uh- lied. I dont really like to talk about how he is never around. So I just say he visits- when really, he doesnt. He never has."

Double D was speechless. "I- I am so sorry, Marie..." he nervously drank his water.

Marie sighed, put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. "All this time I was so angry at him for leaving, and angry at myself. I thought he just didnt ever like me when I was a baby, so he quit on Mom, Lee and I- oh, Double D, Im sorry, Im just venting this all to you..."

Double D nodded. "Venting is heathy! Please continue if you wish."

Marie sighed once more. "And this whole time he has cared about me. He said he loves me... I just wish I could meet him one more time."

Double D smiled. "With todays technology that may be possible! Do you know his surname? We could find his address and phone number."

Maries heart rose. "We could! His last name is Holt.

Double D stood up and went to his cabinets. He pulled out his phonebook and looked for Bubba Holt. "Found it!" He exclaimed.

Marie rushed over to see for herself. There it was, Bubba Holt. "You DID! You're so smart, cutie!" she exclaimed as she hugged Double D.

Double D felt himself blush. "Why thank you!"

"He lives like a half hour from here, thats the only problem. I cant drive!" Marie exclaimed, frustrated.

Double D examined the address. "I know where that is! We could walk together for safety, and still get home before 10:00 as long as we depart now!"

Double D and Marie joined hands as they left Double Ds house. The streetlights began to flicker on, and shone on the couple. While they were together the time always went by so fast and before they knew it, Bubbas street was 10 minutes away.

"I hope he likes me now. " Marie confessed as they approached Bubbas street.

Marie was shaking as they reached his door. Double D noticed how scared Marie was and sqeezed her hand harder, giving her a warm smile.

Bubbas house was medium sized, it looked like it had about three floors. The brick appeared to be red. A lamp was turned on inside, Marie had noticed it through the window.

Marie took a deep breath before knocking on Bubbas door lightly.

She felt fear but also joy when her father opended the door.

"...Hello?" he asked. His voice was deep, but kind. "Can I help yous?"

Marie looked Bubba up and down. He was quite tall. He had put on a bit of weight since she had ever last seen him, and his hair was thinner.

"Im Marie." Marie tried to smile.

Bubba jaw dropped. "Marie... Kanker...?" he looked down at his daughter. She had changed so much. Her hair was dyed blue and she was so grown up.

"Yea, Im your daughter." Marie smiled for real this time. "And this is my boyfriend, Double D." she pointed to Double D, who waved.

The two stared at each other before Bubba said "Come on in, kids." and walked back into his house. Double D was a bit hesitant to walk into a strangers house, but he couldnt miss Marie reuniting with her father.

The inside of Bubbas house was very big. He had a giant couch that he invited Double D and Marie to sit down on. Bubba sat down in a big wooden rocking chair across the room from the couple.

"You've turned into a beautiful young lady, Marie." Bubba smiled, breaking the awkward silence. "And you have a good lookin boyfriend!" he laughed.

Marie smiled. "Thank Bub- Da- Um..."

Bubba rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhm, you can call me Bubba for now, considering I havent been much of a dad to you. Im sorry for never visiting, Marie. I have a family here at this house, two kids. Them and their mom are out right now though, maybe you can meet them one day...I hope your mom hasnt been giving you trouble."

Marie and Double D shot each other a glance.

"Well, she kind of has. Shes been getting into alot of trouble lately with everything." Marie explained. "I cant handle it alot of times."

Bubba tapped his chin. "Maybe you could move in here?"

Marie smiled but shook her head. "Im sorry Bubba but I'd miss my sisters. You remember Lee, right? I have another sister named May now. We fight alot but we couldnt live without each other."

Bubba leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I remember little Lee. I hope shes doing well." Bubba turned to Double D. "What about you, kid? Hows it going with you?"

Double D smiled nervously. He felt so awkward being in a strangers home. "Im doing quite well, sir. Thank you for asking."

"I hope you're treating my daughter right." Bubba winked and laughed. His laugh was very loud- so loud, it almost made Double D jump.

"Of course, sir I wouldn't dream of harming her." Double D smiled and grabbed his girlfriends hand.

Bubba smiled. "Thats good to hear. Even though I havent been around for Marie I want guys to treat her right." Bubba looked out the big window. "Does your mom know your here?"

Marie shook her head. "Nope."

Bubba frowned. "You probably shouldnt stay any longer, then." he stood up from his chair and opened the door for the couple. "Goodnight, be safe... and Id like it if you visit me again sometime, Marie. Maybe during the day time."

Marie smiled. "I sure will." and Bubba waved, and closed the door.

Marie and Double D walked home, hand in hand in the moonlight. They were slient, but it was nice They were both content. Marie was happy that she had met her father, and he was kind to her, and Double D was happy that Marie was happy. When the couple reached the Cul-De-Sac they kissed goodnight and Marie walked back to the trailer park.

"Where were you?" May asked. "Lee an Mom could've been home any minute."

Marie smiled at her sister, "I'll tell you later, okay? Goodnight."


	19. Had it with you

"Ive have it with you!"

"Well Ive had it with you!" Marie screamed back at her Mother. Once again, her mom was getting angry at May for the smallest thing. Marie had tried to defend her younger sibling but Miss. Kanker just lashed out more anger. She had thrown a lamp, breaking a window. She had tore apart the girls bedroom. She had gone on a rampage, until Marie decided to try to stop her.

Marie clenched her fists in anger. She couldnt handle it anymore. She had finally had enough. She had to leave. She stormed up to her now trashed room, slamming the door behind her. She pulled out a bag from a pile of things her mom had thrown into the corner and practically ripped it open. Marie grabbed random clothes, her hair dye and a toothbrush. She stuffed them all in the bag.

_Im getting out of here. I dont care where I go. I cant handle it here. I hate her. I try to understand her and keep my cool but her anger issues are going to be the death of me_. Marie thought to herself as she grabbed more items to stuff in her bag. _I could go to my dads. He actually cares about me. I've only talked to him for no more than 10 minutes and I already feel as if hes been a better parent to me. I'll be happier there. He even suggested I move there. Im going. Im going where Im going to have a calm home. Where I can be happy when parents are home, and not angry when they are in the same room as me._

Maries sweaty hands twisted her door knob open. She pushed the door so hard it smashed a hole through the wall where the door knob hit. But she didn't care. Not her problem anymore.

"You can pay for that with the money you make from your disgusting job!" Marie yelled when her Mother noticed the hole. "I'm leaving, bye '_Mom_'!"

The sarcastic tone in Maries voice when she had said 'Mom' hit Miss Kanker hard. "Go ahead! See what I care! LEAVE." Miss Kanker screamed back, almost pushing Marie down the stairs.

Marie stomped out of the trailer, her anger rising with every step. Outside it was nice, the birds were chirping and the sky was blue. Marie wished the weather matched her infuriated mood more as she walked down the path to the exit of the trailer park. She wanted the sky to turn black and lighting to flash and rain to fall. She wanted chilly winds that would sting her wet body. She wanted the wind to swirl and blow so hard it would blow over the trailer.

"But instead, its just a perfect day out here." Marie grumbled as she headed towards her Dads home.

Soon enough, she arrived at his house. She felt worried. Just last night she told him she couldnt live with him, she couldn't just leave home like that, but now, there she was. She stared up at the tall door before knocking. Was this really that good of an idea? What if he rejected her? What if he told her he couldn't really have her stay, and was just trying to be polite by offering? Her arm shaking, she reached up to knock on the door.

She waited after she knocked. Was he even home?

The door slowly creaked open to reveal Bubba. He looked down at Marie. Her face was red and tear-stained and she had a worn out bag in her hands. _  
_

Marie cleared her throat. "Sorry to come on such short notice, but..." she choked on a tear. "Even though Ive known you for such a short time you've been a better parent to be than my mom ever has."

"Marie, if what you need is a place to stay, come on in." Bubba nodded.

Maries heart rose as she stepped inside Bubbas big living room. Bubba told Marie she could stay in the spare room, which was in the basement. She thanked him and ran down the stairs to put her bag away.

The spare room was quite nice. The walls were a soft pink and the floor looked almost brand new There was a big comfy looking bed with big fluffy pillows.. _Maybe they have recently just added this,_ Marie thought to herself as she set her bag down on a comfy looking bed.

"Its a nice room, huh?" Bubba said, startling Marie. She turned around to see him standing at the doorway.

Marie nodded. "It is."

"So, you've had it with your mom, huh?" Bubba frowned.

Marie sadly nodded. "Im done with her, and her abuse. She had no boundaries and it makes me angry. Yea. Her being angry makes me angry! Its odd I know- but its like it bounces off her into me. But Im away from her now, I cant thank you enough Bubba."

Bubba smiled. "You're welcome. I really owe it too you, kid, considering I was never around for you."

Marie felt some courage to ask a question that had been burning in her mind. "I dont mean to be rude or nosy, but what happened between you and Mom?"

Bubba sighed and sat down on the bed. "Its a long story. Back in 1997, I met your Mom. She seemed sweet and kind. Funny and happy. And she was quite pretty, too. Alot of guys were head over heels for her but she picked me. I found out she had a daughter (Lee), but didn't really mind. Soon enough, your mom and I had you. I named you Marie after one of my favourite songs."

"Y-you named me?" Marie whispered, stareing at her dad.

"Yes, I did." Bubba smiled. "I thought it was one of the most beautiful names in the world, and still do think that. Anyway, a few months after you were born things got rocky between me and your mother. She got angry over the simplest things I did, yet would go out every Friday night to do who knows what. I thought maybe she would change, stop her stupid ways, get help for her anger. But it only got worse as time went on. She never helped out with you and Lee, she was still a teenager herself and wanted to have fun, she had no time for her sweet baby girls. So one night I told her I thought she should try to change, and she erupted. She threw plates and vases all around the trailer. She screamed right in my face, grabbing my shirt trying to drag me to the ground- which of course didnt work. I gently pushed her off me, (I didnt want to hurt her), and walked up to the bedroom, where I wrote you a letter on the back of a photo of me and you. It wasnt the best photo, but it was the only one near."

Marie didnt even know what to say. "Wow... thats...I..."

Bubba stood up from the bed. "You look like you need some time to yourself. I hope my story wasnt too much at once...At dinner you'll meet the rest of the people who live here, and we'll discuss how you'll get to school now." and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Marie flopped herself down on the bed. _I think I need a nap._ She thought to herself, and soon enough she dozed off into sleep. But it wasnt that much of a relaxing sleep. Her worry for the safety of May and Lee crept into her dreams.

Marie woke up to sound of silverware clanging and the pitter patter of a childs feet on the floor above her. She slowly sat up from bed and rubbed her eyes. _Thank gosh that was just a dream...I hope Lee and May are alright... how could I leave them like that?_ Marie almost forgot her worrying when she noticed a young girl stood at the bedroom door.

The girl was maybe somewhere in the middle of 4 feet and 5 feet in height. She had auburn hair that went down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She had confused expression on her face. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Uh, Im Marie." Marie responded, still groggy. "I guess Im staying in your house from now on. Whats your name?"

The girl half smiled. "My names Gwenn, Im nine years old and I live here. Why are you here though? Im confused."

"Well, your dad, is my dad." Marie explained. "And my mom has been treating me like crap, so Im living here now."

Gwenn smiled, and entered the room. "Oh, I think I get it. You look like a teenager! Do you have a boyfriend?"

Marie felt herself smile at the thought of Double D. "Yea, I do."

"Cool! I hope Im as pretty as you when Im your age so I can get a boyfriend too!" Gween grinned.

Marie giggled. "Dont worry, you're already pretty, and you seem nice. You'll get a boyfriend. I think we better go upstairs though, seems like dinners ready."


	20. Not until all problems are resolved

Marie and Gwenn walked up the stairs to the dining room. As Marie had suspected everyone was getting settled in their chairs. The table was filled steaming hot foods like chicken and soup, Marie was amazed. She rarely got a dinner this big and it looked like now this is what she would be getting fed every night. Marie sat down in a wooden chair that had a comfortable cushion on the seat. She looked around the table once more. There was Gwenn, sitting across the table from her, and beside Gwenn was a girl who looked about 4 years old. At the end of the table was a lady Marie assumed to be their Mother. The awkwardness set in when Marie realized everyone was staring at her, the strange new girl in their house.

"Here is our new family member." Bubba announced, breaking the awkward silence. "Why dont you introduce yourself?"

Marie cleared her throat. "Uh, I'm Marie and I go to Peach Creek High and uh, Bubbas my dad and my moms a jerk so Bubba was super awesome and offered that I stay here- so here I am." she took a bite of her chicken out of nervousness and okay out of hunger as well.

The mom gave Marie a warm smile. "Oh darling, Im so glad you're here with us! My name is Darla!" Darla was a thin women who looked rather stressed. She had blonde hair and hazel eyes and wore a pink dress.

The little girl who appeared to be four spoke up. "My names Ryla!" she said in between bites of food. "And I'm four and I go to Peach Creek elementary because Im a big girl now and-"

"Thank you, Ryla, I think Marie understands." Darla patted Rylas tiny shoulder. "Anything else you would like to share about yourself, Marie? What school do you go to? What are your interests?"

"I go to Peach Creek High," Marie explained. "I really like art, like painting and stuff. I also do some writing."

Darla smiled. "Speaking of school... how will you be getting to school, now?"

Marie shrugged. "Uh, that I dont know." she said, then took a bite of the chicken. It was the best bite of food she had in a while normally she would just have something frozen or out of a can- but this was nice and fresh.

After discussing about the bus route she would now that, Marie finished up her dinner and went downstairs to her new room. She layed down on her bed and sighed happily. This was her new home, her new life, and it was great.

But what about her sisters? How were Lee and May doing back at the trailer? Were they okay? She knew she had to find out. She jumped off her bed and asked permission to go on a walk. After getting permission she slipped on her shoes and exited the house. She walked as quickly as she could in her worn out running shoes back to the trailer. When she finally arrived there, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath. It was quite a distance between the two houses.

She tiped toed up to a window to peer inside. There was Lee and May, and they were perfectly fine- although they didnt looked to happy. As Marie peered closer into the room she realized there was another figure standing there...

"Double Ds here?" she gasped, but than facepalmed. She had never told him she now lived at her dads. Marie ran to the door and stepped inside the trailer, drawing all attention to her.

"We were just talkin' bout you!" Lee exclaimed. "You're boyfriend was lookin' for ya."

Marie gave Double D a gentle hug and a smile. "Sorry for not even telling you I was moving to my dads, cutie." she turned to Lee and May. "And sorry for just ditching you guys. I was pretty worried about you."

Double D smiled at his girlfriend. "I was just concerned when I called here quite a few times, and the only time somebody responded, all I heard was yelling! So Eddy and I decided to come to make sure everything was alright." Double D couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment for rushing over to her house to find out she was alright.

_Eddy is here?  
_

Marie heard somebody twist the squeaky sink handle in the bathroom, and then water hitting against the sink. Seconds later, Eddy came out, wipeing his soaking wet hands hands on his shirt. "Sheesh dont you guys have any towels...? Oh hey, look guys theres Marie! Look guys, I found her! Do I get a reward? I prefer CASH!"

Everybody (expect Eddy, who stood there confused at their reactions) in the room groaned.

"What? A mans gotta make a buck somehow." Eddy grunted, crossing his arms. "Buts its cool you're alright, Marie."

Double D turned to Marie and smiled. "No need to explain why you have moved to your fathers Marie, your siblings have already done so."

Marie shrugged. "Yea, I just cant take Mom anymore." Marie looked around. It looked like her Mother wasnt home, considering Eddy and Double D were there.

"So is this the happy ending to our adventure?" Double D thought out loud.

"A adventure cannot end until all problems are resolved." Marie smirked. "And theres still something thats not clear here. Whats up with you and Lee, Eddy" Marie nudged Eddys shoulder.

Eddy face turned lightly red. "Uh, we figured things out, ya know-" before he could finish his sentence, Lee interrupted.

"Shorty told me he liked me! Knew you always did!" Lee laughed, but it wasnt her normal psychotic laugh...no. More like a friendly chuckle.

Everybody in the room felt happy, felt no more stress. Although it seemed like their happy ending, things werent quite over just yet.

**Authors note: I am soooo sorry for how long I took getting this chapter up! I had been really busy with school! I hope you enjoy this chapter... the next chapter is the last!**


End file.
